


Happy

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Venomous [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Multiple Orgasms, Other, Riding, Riding Out One Orgasm Into Another One, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[The reporter places his hands into Venom's form for some sense of control as his body starts in tremble with a pleasure that runs up his spine to the back of his head. Venom chuckles in approval, sharing in that feeling, and then he purrs, sensing Eddie getting closer and closer to the brink of finishing,so impatient. ]





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> I don't know what is it about this ship that makes me want to write smut, but dear gods, it must be stopped. I'm not this kind of fanfic writer, but here I am, having written a _second_ Symbrock smut fic, so off I go I guess.

Venom loves Eddie. They loves being in the man's body, under his skin, around his organs, and they love to touch the man inside and out, caressing as they move through and on every inch. They love to kiss Eddie, trailing a thick trail of their saliva on their lover's face, chest, neck, all over and under, licking the man's delicious sweat and lavishing in the quiet stuttering of a breath out of mild,  _awakening_ , arousal. 

Venom loves Eddie, and they loves to pin the reporter backwards by the waist onto the full size mattress, using tendrils to pulled off every article of clothing Eddie is wearing as they also pull his legs apart and push them towards his chest. 

Eddie moans as Venom wraps their long, large tongue around his cock, already half hard and getting harder as they begin stroking the man with a nice, wet grip, the tip of their tongue paying special attention.

The reporter places his hands into Venom's form for some sense of control as his body starts in tremble with a pleasure that runs up his spine to the back of his head. Venom chuckles in approval, sharing in that feeling, and then he purrs, sensing Eddie getting closer and closer to the brink of finishing, _so impatient_. 

That's when Venom pulls back their tongue, tendrils giving Eddie attention with soft touches and light kisses and pinching at his nipples to turn them more pink and sore than yesterday. Eddie whines in protest, not liking to be cut off all of the sudden. 

That's when Venom goes lower, between Eddie's flushed ass, and swipes at his opening there, having a warning taste before slowly going in to devour. Eddie arches as his lets out loud moan lost to the pleasure of being eaten out, but he's a smart man, reaching behind with both hands to spread himself open because there is always more to come and it is a picture that his darling enjoys. Eddie is a good boy, he knows what to do to make Venom happy. 

As Venom twists and turns inside him, scratching the right spot enough to make it itch. Eddie bites his lips, having no other way to censor himself. His voice, his pants, his moans are too womanly, he thinks, too soft, too delicate, too unmasculine, but Venom loves these sounds that Eddie makes because a feminine Eddie is beautiful too, the way he unknowingly swings his hips when he walks around the apartment, the way his words are tender with sympathy yet blunt with passion. 

A tendril reaches up to his ear and caresses at the soft shell, curving like how a feather curves, and that is enough to invoke the wet sigh that signals Eddie forgetting about his insecurities for the moment. Venom is shivering delightfully from all the electric pulses rapidly firing in Eddie's brain, his mind becoming hazy with lusty embarrassment and torturous euphoria. 

It is only when Eddie— ** _my Eddie_** _—_ finally breaks, pleading for mercy— _Venom, baby, please, please, ple_ —that the symbiote pulls out their tongue, taking on more of a humanoid form a bit bigger than the average human man with a cock that would be difficult to miss, even in a haze. 

Venom pauses for a moment, much to Eddie's disappointment, his eyes dilated and his breaths hot and short, and they lean down to kiss the one they loves, slipping their tongue gently passed Eddie's lips to grab the man's heart— ** _mine_** —to hold, to squeeze,  _to treasure_. Eddie moans softly, a spark shuttering throughout his body, and Venom purrs with it, pleased.

With their clawed hands, Venom moves Eddie's own from himself to their shoulders, their tendrils still holding the man's legs apart to place them around the symbiote's formed waist. That's when they pushed into Eddie with one slow thrust, and the man groans out aloud against the singeing burn, gripping his fingers into Venom's shoulders to hold on as they began to move, getting faster and harder with every thrust, filling him deeper with a heat that devours. 

Eddie's eyes roll back on bliss, his back arching towards Venom, large hands at his hips to pull him closer and closer until they've melded together, Venom in his skin, in his bones, in _him_ entirely. He kisses back to show that he's grateful, silently praising his darling with shouting curses and more pleading words, and he's rewarded with a lift of his hips, scratching the itch that Venon purposefully aroused. 

There are stars in his veins now, making his head dizzy, and he's close once more, wrapping to his legs tighter and pulling closer and closer. Venom, feeling everything Eddie does, starts to shift, beckoning his lover to come, and suddenly, they are flipped, Venom's tendrils securing him in place on their cock with one thrust up into him as the hands at his hips pulled him down, igniting the final spark needed. 

Eddie comes, choking out a scream into a white heat, and he is spilling over Venom's formed body, his cock twitching pathetically with every spurt. He presses his hands to his mouth when he comes back to a hazy awareness. He is trembling, legs trying to close for a rest, but they are kept apart by Venom, their cock still in him, hot and solid, as they continue to thrust into him in small movements of their formed hips, riding out his orgasm. Eddie tries to move off, tears freely running down his flushed face, but the tendrils are holding him down, reaching for his arms to pull his hands away. 

Venom chides him with a low, shaky chuckle, the man unable to resist the strength of the tendrils as they place his hands into the symbiote's formed chest, letting him sink in and not letting go, and Eddie is unable to hide away his sobs, the pleasure of his orgasm _wrecking_ him.

Feeling satisfaction, Eddie gasps when Venom picks back up the pace, tendrils and hands pulling him up and pulled him down as the symbiote's form hips met him halfway, knocking him onto his arms. His cock, now pressed against Venom, grows hard again from from warm friction, the symbiote enveloping him as they kept moving in him, making Eddie moan through his tears, fingers clenching into his lover as he is being pushed to break again. 

Everything is melting lava, his blood, his sweat, the air in his lungs, and Venom loves everything about Eddie, wanting nothing in this moment but to bring the man to completion again and to hear him cry even more, using their tongue to lap away at his tears, tasting so sweet. They love feeling Eddie in them, his cock trembling from oversensitivity, which Venom feels too. They feel everything their other feels, every cell shaking in excitement.

Eddie is close, and so are they. 

With a quick shift and shaper angle, Venom thrusts in one last time, pulling Eddie down onto their lap, and they come, releasing their sexual fluids into the reporter, who screams as he comes the second time tonight, his own cum shooting inside Venom. (They love that too.) 

Neither of them moves, Venom still holding his lover down in a delicious afterglow and Eddie still sobbing, trying to drink the cool air as the other continues to spill in him, filling him up. 

Eddie sighs in relief when the cock in him settles, no longer coming in him, and Venom lifts him up slowly by the ass, letting the tip of their cock linger in him a little longer before fully pulling him off. The reporter whimpers when he feels Venom's fluid drip out of him, hot and plenty, and sighs again when the symbiote's clawed hands started to knead at his cheeks, tilting his hips upwards as if to show off to no one but their own ego. 

Their tongue crawls across Eddie's back and between his ass, licking once before pushing in, scraping at his rim to plug him back up, starting a slow, deep pace, and Eddie moans again, pushing back weakly, always trying to make his lover happy, always, even as he sobs on his hands and knees, silently begging for more. 

Venom happily obliges. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted Eddie to cry during sex, lol. 
> 
> (If you know me in real life and bring this fic up to my face, I will kinkshame you for not only reading this but also finishing it. (つд⊂))
> 
> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
